Empire
by bheryandcherry
Summary: Pre-Roswell how life was like on Antar
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes the greatest people make mistakes. They grow form them they learn form them. And most importantly they change form them this is one of those stories....  
  
It was cold, colder than usual. Zan lay in bed. He looked over to his wife Ava. Sweet, beautiful Ava. It had been almost 2 months since they were married. The ceremony was amazing. All of Antar had come out to see it. Zan the Prince of Antar and Ava the Princess of Nadir. Their marriage was something of a blessing for the planets. The joining of two kingdoms. He had to remember to thank Larek for introducing her to him. He thought about everything that had happened how his father had died. He was the King now. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Vliandra lay in bed too. She was thinking about that man she met today. He was very charming going up to her like that. She had gone to visit the public today like she did often. The princess had her duties. And that man had come up to her. Talked to her like she was his equal. She wanted to be mad but she just couldn't be. What was his name...Khivar?  
  
* **  
  
Rath slept like a baby. It was a big job being the king's second in command but some body had to do it. Of course he didn't complain much. Zan wasn't only the king but one of his best friends. After a day like this all he could do was sleep. And just like every other day he would wake up and train the military. * **  
  
"Zan?" Ava said she looked up and saw her husband.  
  
"Yes, darling" he said  
  
"I had a dream" Ava said  
  
"About what?" He asked her  
  
"Us and our baby."  
  
"We don't have a baby"  
  
"I think we will"  
  
He kissed her. He thought the same. The did need a heir to the throne after all  
  
* **  
  
"Princess?" The servant called  
  
"Yes." Vliandra called  
  
"The King has requested you join him for breakfast" the servant said  
  
"I will be there" Vliandra said. The king was her brother. Just months ago he was Zan her little brother and now he was The King. She missed father. She hated this everyone calling her princess and waiting on her hand and foot. She wished she could leave the palace and live in the villages. She wished she could see the galaxy. He told her about it...Khivar * **  
  
"Ahh Vliandra you look perfect as usual." Rath said bowing to her  
  
"As you." She said. Rath the man she was supposed to marry. The perfect fit to her. Except the fact she didn't love him.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked extending a hand  
  
They went into the room. It was like the rest of the palace. Made of stone with jewels and gold statues. It was extraordinary large and in the middle was a table where the Royals sat. Zan occupied her father's throne.  
  
"I am Delighted to join you" Vliandra said and bowed  
  
They sat down. The food of course was already on the plates. Kalson came in.  
  
"You're Highness I am pleased to be here in your honor" he said bowing down  
  
"Yes, so am I we need to start the preparations of the new kingdom. You are aware of the changes I should like to make." Zan said  
  
"Yes your majesty. We have researched Earth as you wished. It is a suitable planet for us to live on." Kalson said  
  
"Very well, then." Zan said  
  
Kalson was escorted away.  
  
"We had to take another farm yesterday." Rath said. He was the only one that still referred to Zan as if he was "normal"  
  
"We do what we have to" Zan said  
  
Vliandra and Ava didn't talk they were women and they would not interrupt a man's conversation.  
  
"There have been riots. In the streets about the money." Rath continued  
  
"The Guards will deal with it." He said  
  
"I don't think we should let it to the guards handle it. You need to speak to the public. It has been to long." Rath said  
  
"It is not a problem. We have bigger problems like about the Treaty signing."  
  
"Your own people are starting to doubt you" Rath said Vliandra knew that Rath was pushing it.  
  
"That's enough. We need to be ready about the Treaty. The Guards will handle it"  
  
* **  
  
"You can't take it away form us." Khivar pleaded with the guards. The farm was all they had.  
  
"Your debt is over due, the Majesties orders" The guard said  
  
The farm was his father's life if not that then they would die. They didn't have money to spare.  
  
"Please give us one more month. The Majesty needs to understand" Khivar pleaded  
  
"Step aside"  
  
"Don't worry father, this isn't justice the King don't care about us all he cares about is his Kingdom. But I will change that." 


	2. empire

Rath went back to his quarters. Damn he knew that Zan should do something about those problems. They're not just going to go away. But he was to busy with the Treaty. He had to admit it was important but he juts got a feeling that he had to do something about those farms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Khivar looked up at the sky. His father was dead. He wouldn't leave the farm so they killed him. They said it was an accident but then again it always was. His father dead his mother dead. And the farm goan. He had nothing left. Except her....Vliandra. He had talked to her before she was beautiful. He had loved her a long time just like all the others. But she had spoken to him as an equal.. He knew it was unthinkable to think about them having a future she was already engaged.  
  
Besides Zan was her brother and he hated him. Ever since he becomes king it was party's and his pleasure. He didn't even talk to them anymore. Some one had to take a stand he had watched to many people loser their homes...their lives. That some one was him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Zan come to bed." Ava told her husband. He was stressed out he was in meetings all day.  
  
"Do you think were doing the right thing?" Zan asked her. As the man and more importantly the King it would seem foolish for him to ask Ava about matters of that sort. But his Ava new as much maybe even more than him  
  
"I think that what ever you do, is the right decision." She told him  
  
"You have too much faith in me." He said getting into bed.  
  
"Of course I do, you'll see you will lead us all not only Antar but the whole start system. We will have a great kingdom and you will create it. And you will be a great father some day." She assured him and he believed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The treaty was signed on Antar. It was a peace agreement between the five countries. They were to help one another with problems. They were to remain peaceful. They were able to go on the planets freely. It was a success the best that could have been made.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Zan can we have a word?" Rath asked  
  
"Rath, yes have a sit." Zan told hi second in command  
  
"What is this about a new palace?" He asked  
  
"Ava and I have decided we want to live some where else. We are planning to build a new palace, to extend the Kingdome of course." Zan said  
  
"That land has over 20 farms on it. It is a major resource of food. You cant just build over that." Rath said temper rising  
  
"We have goan thought the designs and that is the only suitable place." Zan said  
  
"I'm not sure you understand there are civilians that live there, their whole life is on that land, not to mention all the food that is grown. You can't just do that." Rath said  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I am the king. You are my second in command. And if I say we take the farms we take the farms. I know how to run my kingdom." Zan said  
  
"Apparently you do not because you can not see how you are tearing it apart. There are rebels out on the streets. They are gathering support. They are turning against you.  
  
"The guards can handle it." And with that he left. Rath was not to happy. 


End file.
